Hiccup King of Dragon Stone Island
by Red dragon 112293
Summary: Follow Hiccup and Toothless in their adventure to Dragon Stone Island.


Hiccup king of dragon stone Island

This is my very first fanfiction. I don't own How To Train Your Dragon and it's a crossover with three other stories.

Key: YELLING. (Thoughts) **Dragons**

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Scene: Pre-dawn. A voice is heard in the background as we look at a peaceful village on an island. Hiccup: "My name is Hiccup or as everybody calls me, the Dragon King. This is a story of how I became a king. It all started on Berk, which is twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My childhood village was, in other words, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests." Scene: Sheep grazing in the field; suddenly a claw appears from the dark sky and quickly snatches a sheep, "BAA!" Hiccup: "You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have… "**ROAR**!" ...dragons." "Most people would leave, not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues."

Scene: Dragons flying above pastures snatching up sheep and setting the fields on fire with one puff of their breath. Battle cries are heard as Vikings fight back. Hiccup runs out of his house to assist in the fight. As he runs across the village a Viking is dropped from the grasp of a dragon. He lands on his back with a thud right in front of Hiccup. He jumps to his feet, looks at Hiccup, raises his axe above his head and lets out a battle cry followed with the greeting, "Morning Hiccup" and runs off to join the battle. Hiccup resumes his run to the forge: "If you are wondering why my parents named me Hiccup, it's thought that a hideous name will scare off gnomes and trolls." As he runs, he is seen by the battling Vikings and they repeatedly yell, "Get back inside!" or "What are you doing out?" He continues scurrying along, avoiding falling debris. Suddenly a dragon dives into Hiccup's path spewing fire! Hiccup is jerked by his collar out of harms way and hears his mother's voice excitedly call his name.

Valka: "HICCUP! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Before he can answer her he finds himself dangling in the air firmly grasped by Stoick the Vast.

Stoick: "What is he doing…? What are you doing out?! Get back inside!" Stoick drops Hiccup to the ground and shoves him toward the forge.

Hiccup: "That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe. They said when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do. Now my mother, Valka the Gentle, is a healer. She has no interest in fighting dragons. She believes dragons are good and intelligent creatures. But, no one believes her. She fights the battles to support the village all the while feeling guilty about it." As Hiccup runs to the forge Stoick grabs a large cart and effortlessly throws it at a flying dragon knocking a sheep out of its grasp and then turns towards the Viking standing next to him.

Stoick: "What have we got?"

Viking: "Gronckles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

Stoick: "Any Night Furies?"

Viking: "None so far."

Stoick: "Good."

Scene: Hiccup continues going to the Forge, some of the Vikings light giant torches to help them see the attacking dragons. Hiccup enters the forge and heads towards his work post. He runs past Gobber the Belch, the blacksmith.

Gobber: "Oh how nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off."

Hiccup puts on his leather apron and playfully replies: "Who, me? No, come on, I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all of this." Hiccup mockingly flexes his puny bicep.

Gobber: "Well, they need toothpicks too, don't they?"

Hiccup: "I'm Gobber's apprentice. He has interchangeable hands, a funny, sarcastic outlook on life and is my dad's close friend."

Viking: "FIRE!"

Scene: Hiccup watches a group of young people race toward the blaze. They pull a large barrel of water on a cart and carry buckets.

Hiccup: "That's Fishlegs, Snoutlout, the twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Astrid. Their job is so much cooler."

Scene: Hiccup tries to climb out of the window but Gobber sees him and grabs him, pulling him back inside.

Hiccup: "Oh come on. Let me out, please I have to make my mark."

Gobber: "You've made plenty of marks all in the wrong places."

Hiccup: "Please, just two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

Gobber: "You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe." Gobber lifts up a set of bolas and says; "You can't even throw one of these!" and hands the set out the window to a Viking that was running by.

Hiccup: "Ok, but this will throw it for me." He walks back to a new invention he made and accidentally triggered it. It threw a rock out the window and hit a Viking on the head!

Gobber: "See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!"

Hiccup: "Mild calibration issue…"

Gobber: "Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons… …you need to stop all this."

Hiccup: "You just pointed to _all_ of me."

Gobber: "Yes, that's it! Stop being _all_ of you."

Hiccup: "Oh."

Gobber: "Oh yes."

Hiccup: "You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw Vikingness contained? There will be consequences!"

Gobber: "I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." As Gobber said that he gives Hiccup a sword to sharpen. As Hiccup begins his work he starts to think how he can get out there and prove himself.

Hiccup: ("One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon…is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. And then there's the monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the…")

Scene: Suddenly a screech is heard across the village.

Viking: "NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"

Scene: BOOM! One of the catapults was instantly destroyed from the fire of a Night Fury.

Hiccup: ("This thing never steals food, never shows itself and…) BOOM! (…never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.")

Gobber: "Man the Fort, Hiccup. They need me out there." Gobber replaced the tool on his arm for a battle ax. He turned and looked at Hiccup.

Gobber: "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." With a battle cry Gobber went to help fight off the dragons. Hiccup now see his chance. He grabs his invention and he shot out of the forge into the intense battle. Once again hearing shouts from the villagers.

Viking: "Hiccup! Where are you going?!"

Viking 2: "Come back here!"

Hiccup: "Yeah, I know! Be right back!"

Scene: Hiccup set up his invention on an edge of the village, near a catapult. He was looking in the night sky for the Night Fury.

Hiccup: "Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at."

Scene: Suddenly he saw a blurry, black outline rapidly fly by. He heard the Fury's screech and then, BOOM! The catapult was in flames immediately following the screech. Hiccup's invention shot out bolas, he fell on his back and as he got back up he heard a loud cry from the sky. Hiccup saw a Night Fury caught in the bolas, falling from the sky just over Raven Point. Hiccup was jumping for joy!

Hiccup: "I hit it. YES, I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?"** Grrrrrrr! **Sounded in Hiccup's ear as he turns to face a Monstrous Nightmare.

Hiccup: "Except for you."

Scene: Stoick hears Hiccup screaming; he turns around to see Hiccup running away from the Monstrous Nightmare. Stoick points to some captured dragons and gives an order to his fellow Vikings,

Stoick: "Do not let them escape!"

Scene: Valka is attending to a wounded Viking and hears Hiccup's frantic screaming and sees him running from the dragon. She addresses the other healers,

Valka: "Finish this guy up. My son's in trouble."

Scene: Valka runs outside to help Hiccup. She grabs him and pulls him to safety, hiding behind the large base of a torch. At that instant the dragon's fire circled around the base barely missing Hiccup and his mom. They felt the intense heat. The dragon came on their right side growling at them, suddenly Stoick was there! Stoick punched the dragon and it flipped away from his family. The dragon shook its head in shock and disbelief and flew away as quickly as it could.

Hiccup: "Oh, and one more thing about Stoick, he's my dad."

Scene: The torch was on fire and fell to the ground. It banged hard and its top rolled loose and continued down the hill creating chaos. It slammed into the nets holding the dragons and set them free. As everybody watched, the dragons flew away with the village's sheep, fish, and boar meat. Hiccup turned around and saw his parent's faces. Stoick looked mad as hell and Valka looked worried.

Hiccup: "Sorry Dad, Mom. OK, but I hit a Night Fury."

Scene: Stoick responded by roughly grabbing Hiccup's collar to bring him back toward the village. As they walked Hiccup was rapidly explaining how he shot down a Night Fury. He was enthusiastically talking when Stoick turned to Hiccup and shouted.

Stoick: "STOP! Just stop. Every time you step outside disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is coming and I have an entire village to feed!"

Hiccup: "Between you and me, the village could do with little less feeding don't you think."

Stoick: "This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

Hiccup: "I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. You know. It's who I am Dad."

Stoick: "Oh dear. You are many things Hiccup but a dragon killer is not one of them. Valka, please escort our son to the house. I need to clean up his mess."

Scene: Valka gently nudges Hiccup towards home. The teens laughed and teased Hiccup as he walked by them. As they came up to the house Hiccup was explaining to his Mom.

Hiccup: "I really did hit one Mom."

Valka: "Of course you did."

Hiccup: "He never listens."

Valka: "It runs in the family."

Hiccup: "And when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on meat on his sandwich." Hiccup mimics Stoick: "Excuse me, barmaid. I think you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, is a talking fishbone."

Valka: "Hiccup! I do not want to hear you talk like that again. You know that your father loves you. You may feel that he hasn't been a good dad to you lately but you know that he cares about you. We both do." Valka sighs deeply: "Hiccup, you need to be yourself. You can't be your dad."

Hiccup: "But I want to be like him and all the others. I have to, or I don't fit in."

Scene: Hiccup enters his house and Valka leaves for the Great Hall. Hiccup sneaks out the back of the house and scurries towards Ravens Point where he saw the Fury fall from the sky.

This is my first story. I look forward to writing more about Hiccup's adventure. I hope that you viewers like it! Read on! Red Dragon 112293


End file.
